thetrailfandomcom-20200215-history
Solum
Personality Physical Description History Powers and Skills : Basic Skills and Traits *Hand-to-hand Combat: Solum primarily uses his fists to fight, using techniques he learned in his travels. *Weapons Master: Solum has become proficient in the variety of weapons he can summon as well, again using various things he learned throughout his adventures in Arthalis. *Physical Fitness: Solum is at the peak of his physical abilties due to his wandering and young age. *Ancestry: He was raised to think it was everything. *Intelligence?: He appears to have some. : Mage Skills *Combat Magic - The Mage transfers all mana into stamina for a short duration *Conjure Dagger - The Mage conjures a dagger for a short duration *Conjure Shield - The Mage conjures a buckler for a short duration *Conjure Sword - The Mage conjures a shortsword for a short duration *Conjure Bow - The Mage conjures a shortbow for a short duration *Conjure Spear - The Mage conjures a Spear for a short duration *Shimmering Shield - The Mage bounds arcane energy into physical energy, protecting him/her for a short duration *Refined Conjuration - All conjure weapons go into next tier; dagger - shortsword buckler - kite shield shortsword - sword shortbow - longbow spear - lance *Battle Familiar - The Mage summons their Familiar to do battle with them Archon *Royal Blood - The Archon is resistant to all other types of magic passive *Mental Flare - the Archon releases a light from their mind that blinds anyone nearby *Soul Spark - the Archon receives a handful of crackling sparks that he/she can mold into whatever he/she wishes; once. *Avarice: The Archon is healed for 25% of his/her health for every 300 gold he/she sacrifices. *Septim Coat of Arms: The Archon places the Septim Imperium’s Coat of Arms on any surface. When a target walks over it, they are trapped in the Coat of Arms for a short duration. *Blaze Blue: The Archon will fire a devastating lightning blast in a set direction after a delayed second. *Fulgur De La Luna: The Archon summons a javelin of pure lightning energy that can be thrown, swung, or thrusted. *Polarity Wall: The Archon waves an oval shape in front of him/her, conducting energy and creating a polar shield that will stop incoming objects when it passes through the polar gate. *King’s Guard: The Archon gains a shield, and three spiritual orbs of dead knights that can be controlled by the Archon. Upon touch, the orbs will release a small explosion. *Fulgur De La Luna Secundus: The Archon summons a javelin of pure lightning energy, that can now be charged in one of three ways; with a static charge, that will go seek out any metal conductable object, an Overloaded charge that will make the javelin explode on impact, and finally with an electromagnetic charge, that will send out a pulse that knocks targets back and sends them floating in the air for a second. *Spark Overload - The Archon gains a second Soul Spark *Flash - The Archon gains a burst of movement speed for a short duration Weaknesses Equipment NOW HE HAS FUCKIN WEAPONS Birthright -- During the Exalted March, the Septim Imperium was in chaos. The brother to the King of the Septim line, Renver Septim, and his two high-ranking mage generals were sent to battle at the Nevarran plains to put down the Church Templars before their influence spread to the entire empire. However, their legion never arrived at Nevarra; no one knows what happened to the party, Magister Renver Septim—or his fabled staff. Relationships Trivia